


(Podfic) Something in the way

by MaesterChill



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: It's only borrowing a jumper, after all. So why does it feel like more?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	(Podfic) Something in the way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something In the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919814) by [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger). 



> My babble submission for the January 2021 Drarry Discord Babble Challenge: A podfic of tackytiger's drabble which is intense and quiet and perfect. 
> 
> Thanks to jocsykes for hosting the challenge.  
> (Please note this is an unedited read-through.)

### Details

 **Length:** 1 min 13 secs

 **File size:** 832 kB

**[Link to MP3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/515140983789453332/801484556230066206/Something_in_the_way.mp3) **


End file.
